vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Boudica)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in the Septem Singularity. Rider's True Name is Boudica, the young warrior queen of 1st-century Ancient Britannia, Iceni. When her husband Prasutagus died, the empire of Rome had deviously invaded her land, culminating with disgrace to her and her daughters. Boudica, seeking revenge, rallied the various kings and incited a rebellion, but was eventually defeated and killed by Emperor Nero's army. She would later enter legend as the queen of victory. Though the sword bore “victory” in its name, Queen Boudica ended her life in defeat. Still, she displayed valor in the face of hardship and injustice, and won many victories before the end. Even today, her memory is carved into the hearts of the people. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Chariot of Boudica Name: Boudica, "Queen of Victory" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rider-Class servant, Heroic Spirit, Warrior Queen of Britannia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman and Shield Wielder, Energy Projection, Can continue fighting with grievous injuries, Gains bonus modifiers when fighting those hailing from Rome or the Roman Empire as well as when she is fighting in group battles, Limited Power Nullification, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses C-rank strength, making her comparable to Assassin and stronger than Servants like Archer. In the Garden of Order Event, she fought Shielder, Mephistopheles, and Shiki). Higher with Chariot of Boudica (Although it's proper function is for defense, it boasts considerable power as an B+-ranked Anti-Army Noble Phantasm when used for attacking, making it as strong as the thrown version of Gáe Bolg) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class, likely Island Class. Higher with Chariot of Boudica Durability: Island level (Has B+ rank endurance, making her more durable than Saber under Rin). Continent level with Chariot of Boudica (In Septem, it managed to help defend against a Grail amped Altera's Photon Ray with Mash's Lord Chaldeas). Immune to conventional weapons Stamina: High when given sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with her sword, higher with mana projectiles Standard Equipment: Her sword and shield Intelligence: Despite her gentle nature towards those of the British Isles, Boudica is infamous for her terrifying combat prowess, having struck fear into the hearts of the disciplined Roman legions when she attempted to repel their forces and take back her tribal lands. Shielding her allies with her chariot, she led the charge against the invading forces, leaving no survivors as she wiped out many armies, with the cavalry and commanders fleeing for their lives to save themselves. Although her campaign ended in her defeat and subsequent death, her exploits made her known as a queen of victory, as well as a monster to be loathed as her rampage left scorch marks that extend several meters deep beneath modern-day London. Weaknesses: Boudica cannot attack in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms SwordofBoudica.png|Sword of Boudica (pre ascended and post ascended) ChariotofBoudica.gif|Chariot of Boudica ChariotOfBoudicaFGOA.gif|Arcade ver. * Chariot of Boudica: Chariot Without Promised Protection: The Noble Phantasm of Boudica. Upon activation, Boudica summons the chariot she used in life to shield her allies and wreak havoc upon her foes. Along with its status as a symbol of Brittania’s protection, the chariot has been blessed by the Celtic gods, making it very durable and even granting it the ability to fly at the cost of ramming power. Nevertheless, it still boasts considerable power, being rated as a B+ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. * Sword of Boudica: Sword Without Promised Victory: Boudica's one-handed sword, said to be "crowned with the name of 'victory'" like Boudica herself. But it is not a holy sword of the planet that brings promised victory. It is only an "imperfect sword of wishes”. The sword is capable of shooting a small mana projectile, not strong enough to kill or down a servant and/or enemy in one hit but enough to cause some damage to them. It can also be fired repeatedly at a low cost of mana, allowing Boudica to fire this off as many times as she wants so long as she has mana to spare. This is done without calling its true name but by calling it out, this will allow Boudica to fire off a barrage of them, allowing her to possibly take out other servants and/or enemies in one barrage. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance': A passive ability that grants protection against magical effects. It cancels magical effects used against the target altogether, including indirect attacks such as Petrification and Mind Manipulation. Due to having a D-Rank in this skill, Boudica is able to completely nullify simple spells (or magic spells that have only one single verse) but will be overwhelmed by anything more complex and powerful than that. *'Riding': The Class Skill of Rider and Saber. It is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Boudica’s escapades in her chariot have earned her an A-Rank in this skill, allowing her to pilot virtually any vehicle, no matter its time of origin, to incredible speeds that take Servants by surprise. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation: The strength of vitality for predicaments as well as the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Boudica, having continuously fought the mightier Roman empire with her indomitable will up to her defeat and death, received this skill at a rank of A. This makes it possible for her to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as she does not receive a decisive fatal wound (i.e. having her heart or head completely destroyed). * Oath to the Goddess: A skill that symbolizes Boudica’s oath to take vengeance upon the Roman forces that invaded Brittania, it boosts the power of her attacks when fighting those that hail from the Roman Empire or have descended from it. * Protection from Andraste: A skill that denotes Boudica’s blessings from Andraste, the Goddess of Victory. It provides bonuses to all checks, such as Luck Checks and Saving Throws, while participating in group battles, particularly when fighting a defensive war. Gallery Boudica Rider FGO Stage 3.png|Boudica's 3rd stage in Fate/Grand Order Rider Boudica.png|Boudica's fourth stage in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Warriors Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users